


welcome home, darling

by tsunderestorm



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Nonbinary Lelouch vi Britannia, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: There's nothing better than coming home from a hard day of work to find your wife dressed up pretty for you.





	welcome home, darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [yes, dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874895) and [honey, i'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121276).
> 
> Lelouch is non-binary (genderfluid, to be precise) and I make small mentions of that in this piece - as with the others - and I do headcanon that he is fine with any pronouns (but prefers "he" for the sake of ease) and as a result is fine with really any kind of dirty talk, even that which might be "gendered". For that reason, there are some traditionally gendered terms used in this piece (i.e. "cunt" and "tits") so please don't read this if that might make you uncomfortable for any reason!

Lelouch greets him at the door when he gets home, taking his satchel to set it aside and nudging his boots out of the way with a stocking-clad foot. It seems trite to say at this point, but when they’re playing like this, there is nothing better than a cliche. “Welcome home, Suzaku.”

Suzaku’s eyes go wide, then narrow, dark and greedy as he takes in the sight of Lelouch before him: dressed in a way that’s formal and casual all at once, innocent somehow even though it’s lewd. If he were a different kind of person, he would have whistled. If he were a teenage boy and not a man, a _husband_ , he would have Lelouch right there in the entryway, humping into him like someone half-starved. Briefly, he thinks about it; about apologizing even as he’s deep-dicking him, about repeating Lelouch’s own words back at him: _husbands have needs._ Lelouch wouldn’t mind, not dressed like this _,_ like some dirty fantasy in thigh-highs and a skirt that’s begging to be lifted, clearly in the mood for _something._

“C’mere,” Suzaku says, hands extended as he makes grasping motions until Lelouch has crossed the room and slotted himself into his arms. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lelouch hums an acknowledgment, flattening his skinny body against Suzaku’s toned form. “Naturally,” he begins as he leans his forehead against Suzaku’s, lifting his arms and curling them around to hold his shoulders as he says again, quieter, “thank you.”

Suzaku’s hands roam over Lelouch’s back, tiptoeing over the bumps of his spine through the nearly-sheer blouse he’s wearing, hesitating when he can feel the clasp of a bra beneath the fabric. He’s gone all out, then, and Suzaku wonders if there are panties under his skirt that match the bra, because Lelouch never wears things like that if they don’t match.

Lelouch nuzzles into Suzaku’s shoulder, breath playing over his neck and making him shudder just a bit when he sighs. Suzaku knows that Lelouch is too aware of just how much he can make him squirm if he kisses his neck just right, whispers the dirty things only he gets to hear just loud enough for Suzaku’s better-than-average hearing to pick up. Offering a smile to mimic Lelouch’s that he feels against his neck, he drags his hands down over Lelouch’s hips and over his thighs, fingertips pinching the tops of his stockings playfully.

“Your hands feel good,” Lelouch offers as he leans against him, nails scratching his back through his shirt as he lets himself be touched.

“You’re not wearing anything beneath…!” Suzaku exclaims when his hand slides far enough up Lelouch’s thigh to figure it out, finding only bare skin where he had expected the lace webbing of racy panties, or at the very least some sensible cotton. He draws his hand back in surprise, letting Lelouch’s skirt fall back to its proper place as he pulls back enough to catch Lelouch’s eye.

“No,” Lelouch answers slowly, fingers smoothing out a wrinkle Suzaku had put in his skirt. “I thought it would be a nice surprise when you got home. You know, give you an opportunity to unwind and play with your wife before he makes you dinner.”

Suzaku switches their positions, presses Lelouch up against the door and nuzzles into his neck to breathe in his scent: the cleanliness of his soap, the lingering fragrance of the perfume he’s been wearing. “Consider me surprised.”

Lelouch relaxes as Suzaku slides a hand down his side, fingers investigating the smoothness of his blouse and the silky slide of his skirt. Lower down, the bands at the top of his thigh-high stockings, the soft skin hidden beneath. He lets him explore, lets his hands take in the body he’s apparently been craving all day. He remembers Suzaku’s texts from earlier, suggestive but not quite dirty. _“I can’t wait to come home to my wife :)”_ he’d said, and almost immediately followed it with “ _I can’t wait to do what husbands do.”_

Lelouch has held that knowledge with him all day, carried it around in his pocket like a treasure. He hadn’t touched himself to the thought, preferring to save his energy for Suzaku’s true presence, but he’d been surprised to find himself in front of the mirror in the middle of the afternoon dressing and undressing until he found what seemed like a perfect outfit, running his hands down his thin body and imagining what Suzaku would think of the ensemble. It’s the least he could do, he thinks wryly, when he is able to sit home reading and napping all day while Suzaku works hard.

“I can’t wait to have you,” Suzaku confesses, pressing his forehead to Lelouch’s as he pushes him flush against the door with his body. “I know I told you earlier. I had to try really hard to not send you really dirty texts. I wanted to, but...that’s not what you should do at work, you know?”

Lelouch sighs. He’s grateful Suzaku held back, or he’d have spent another afternoon shamelessly wanting him, touching himself. It’s bad enough, he thinks, that he planned this...that he’d changed from the leggings and tunic he’d worn most of the day into something much _less_ comfortable, something just for Suzaku’s tastes. Everything about it, from the black skirt that hits just at the tops of his thighs and the cream-colored stockings that sat a good inch below it, to the lacy white bra he’d put on beneath the blouse, from the lack of underwear to the creamy pink lip gloss, was because he knew what Suzaku liked.

“But I’m home now,” he continues, oblivious to Lelouch lost in thought and content enough to know his lover is melting against him as he’s mouthing over his neck, nipping at every sensitive spot. “And you look so pretty...so I can be a little dirty, right? I can tell you how bad I want under this skirt? Is that okay?”

Lelouch takes a deep breath, convincing himself for the hundredth time since they’d started this game that he could let go, that he could have fun with this. Deeper than that, he can be _himself,_ someone not a man but not a woman either, something that Suzaku understands. He clutches at the hem of his skirt and pulls it higher, revealing the tops of his thighs, his hard cock - flushed and leaking at the tip, betraying his excitement, and looks up at Suzaku from beneath his lashes. _Yes,_ his expression says, and Suzaku sighs in that way he does, the way that makes Lelouch’s heart flutter into his throat. That lovesick way that’s so stupid, so flattering, so goddamn endearing.

“Are you ready for me?” Suzaku asks softly, gently; knuckles nudging the inside of Lelouch’s thigh before sliding around his hip and hiking his skirt up more, fingers brushing over the cleft of his ass. Teasing, curiously questing, eyes wide as he looks at him for permission.

Lelouch shakes his head. “No, I wanted you to do it. I wanted it to be…something shared, I guess.”

“Oh, yeah! Lelouch, that'd be amazing...it’s been too long since we had some husband and wife time...I’ve been working so much.” Suzaku says, and Lelouch gifts him with a smile, clasping his hand atop Suzaku’s wrist to still his movements. He takes Suzaku’s hand in his, fingers stroking the tender inside of his wrist as he watches him shudder and then brushes past him, not even bothering to tug his skirt down over his exposed ass even when his cheeks (both sets, Suzaku’s mind offers with a snort) are bright pink with embarrassment.

Looking over his shoulder at Suzaku standing, _staring_ dumbfounded with his cock straining against his trousers, Lelouch beckons. “Come to bed, dear.”

**—**

“I like _this_ ,” Suzaku says when he lays Lelouch down and starts to unbutton his blouse, revealing the white lacy cups of a new bra beneath. His nipples are hard, shocking pink against the alabaster pale of his chest, the perfect virgin-white of his bra and Suzaku pinches one between his thumb and finger. “Your tits look pretty in it…”

Lelouch arches into the touch, tugging his skirt back down to cover his cock and the tops of his thighs. He has his legs bent at the knee where the tops of his stockings are scrunched, eager to save some semblance of the dignity that wanting Suzaku so shamelessly seems to steal from him.

“Thank you,” he huffs, cheeks still flushed pink as his lashes flutter against them.

Suzaku looks down between them, smiling before he grasps the hem and tugs it back up, offering Lelouch a smug look that says _I won._ “No no, pretty. I wanna see you.”

He tucks Lelouch’s knees toward his chest as gently as possible, mindful of his lack of flexibility but desperate to see the pink little hole he’s been thinking about all day, looking Lelouch over as he squeezes lube onto his fingers. Suzaku can’t help but think that his wife is so beautiful like this, looking up at him with those dark, hooded eyes while he fingers his hole, gets it loose and wet and ready for his cock...Lelouch is tight as hell, but he opens up easily to Suzaku’s fingers. It’s something he’s proud of, something he can claim as a skill: that he can make a pretty, put-together person like Lelouch get like _this_ , practically falling apart at even the promise of his cock.

“You want me here?” Suzaku asks, less arrogant than sweetly curious, desperate for validation as he curls two fingers up inside of him, knuckles bumping against Lelouch’s balls as he spreads his fingers inside.

“Yes,” Lelouch pants as Suzaku’s fingers continue their tortuous plunge in and out of him, pressing up against his walls and making him gasp. “I want you there, Suzaku. _You_ want you there. Honestly! Just shoving your fingers inside like that, like it’s a _toy..._ ”

He blushes as he says it, legs spread wide and hips raised off the bed to make it easier for Suzaku, feeling very _much_ like a toy: pretty, something just for Suzaku to play with. A doll, maybe.

Suzaku leans in close, cheeks heating in shame even before he speaks the words that cause it. “You’re right. Sorry, Lu. Just like your pretty cunt.”

Lelouch huffs at his vulgarity for posterity, his cheeks flushing as pink as his swollen little cock and the lube-slick clutch of his hole. As crass as it is, Lelouch likes Suzaku using those kinds of words for him, likes him hiking his skirt up and telling him about his wet cunt, his pretty tits. There’s a thrill to it, to being referred to in _that way_ , though he’s not sure if it’s the vulgar way Suzaku speaks when he’s turned on or the fact that he’s treating him more like...well, something different. He feels a bit more than feminine than normal today, in his skirt and flowing top, bra pulled down to bare his nipple like some raunchy magazine.

“Suzaku…” Lelouch gasps as he works another finger inside, spreading them slowly to acclimate him to it. He has another hand curled around his cock, twisting it up and down with each plunge of his fingers into his pretty wife. It turns him on way too much to see him like this, to have him so pretty and needy beneath him, to see the way the hesitation slowly vanishes and he lets himself be vulnerable, even _shameless._ “Suzaku...!”

“Yeah, honey?” Suzaku looks up with his eyes wide, head cutely tilted to the side. Concerned, attentive, curious. His hand leaves his cock and presses to Lelouch’s thigh in concern, reassuring. Lelouch settles back against the pillows, chest heaving beneath the twisted bra. Suzaku’s eyes go dark when Lelouch brings his hand up, brushing fingers across a nipple and hissing out a gasp.

Touching himself, he says simply: “I want you.”

“Just like this?” Suzaku asks before he’s leaning over Lelouch’s thin body, kissing him deep and hungry. “With your skirt pulled up and your bra pulled down?”

Lelouch bites his lip, nods. “Yes. Just like this.”

“Oh, you _are_ a dirty girl!” Suzaku chirps, kissing along Lelouch’s neck and down his chest, mouthing over the nipple he’d tugged the bra down to expose. “I always kind of knew it, Lu, but -“

Lelouch swats him in the head, upsetting the already-messy curls and making Suzaku wince. “Only for my husband.”

Suzaku brightens, leaning forward so his cock bumps against the backs of Lelouch’s thighs and drags over his stockings. The moisture beads on the ribbed fabric, makes his cheeks heat in embarrassment when he looks at it, like he’s defiling Lelouch it something when he’s dressed up all pretty. It’s dirty, but he reminds himself it’s their game, that he’s allowed to be this way with his wife. _His wife_.

“That’s right, Lu,” he says. “Only for me.”

“I think you’re ready for it, pretty,” Suzaku says as he withdraws his fingers, curling them around his cock to slick it up. When it’s not enough, he reaches for the lube that he’d tossed by Lelouch’s pillow, making a pit stop to kiss his lover’s pouting lips before he sits back on his heels. “Just a little more, huh?”

Lelouch nods, holding on to Suzaku’s shoulders, fingers digging in and imprinting tiny half moons on the skin. Suzaku holds the tip steady as he presses it against him, _inside him,_ and he sucks in a breath as he’s breached, tensing. No matter how much preparation he’s given, no matter how much lube Suzaku works into his hole and how eagerly he plunders it with his fingers, even Suzaku’s average size is still a lot to take.

Suzaku watches him intently, fighting to keep his own eyes open against the onslaught of pleasure that urges him just to close them, to let the feel of Lelouch tight around his cock wash over him. He drives himself home with one last thrust, sheathing himself fully inside and moaning unabashedly when Lelouch clenches around him. “Lu, you feel so good, you look so good, Lelouch - “

Lelouch feels dirty. Never in his _life_ had he even imagined he would be getting fucked with his skirt hiked up around his hips, stocking-clad thighs snug around Suzaku’s hips as he pumps into him, near-nonexistent tits at the mercy of Suzaku’s greedy hands. It’s _good_ , though, reminding him that if he could just get out of his own head for two seconds and enjoy himself Suzaku can always make him feel so incredible, so beautiful and valued and _wanted_.

“You’re - ah, Lelouch, you look so _good_ ,” Suzaku repeats, panting with his brows furrowed in concentration as he rocks his hips into a steady rhythm even as a smile is splitting across his face. A smile that lights up the entire room even when his eyes are black with lust. “I really like you...looking like this. Like it’s just a - ah, a lunch break quickie or something…”

“Wasn’t that last week?” Lelouch offers, trying to smirk but failing as the head of Suzaku’s cock bumps against a spot inside him that makes his vision blur, toes curling in pleasure.

Suzaku laughs, nodding as he shakes his hair back out of his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right! Seriously, though...I, uh-“ he punctuates his speech with a thrust deep inside, making Lelouch toss his head back against the pillows. “Just like how this makes you look. You looked so put-together when I got home...except the no panties thing. Feels good to make you, ah...come undone.”

Lelouch squeezes his thighs tight together punishingly, feeling the toned muscle of Suzaku’s well-honed body work against them. “I didn’t know my husband was such a pervert.” Suzaku’s hand is between them, on his cock, fingers teasing the leaking slit at the tip as he fucks him, and for all his composure Lelouch has never been good at handling duel sensations. It’s too good, it’s too much. And he should give Suzaku another smack for putting him through this, for making him feel so good he can’t think straight...

“Don’t be so mean!” Suzaku whines, pouting even as he’s snapping his hips forward, rocking into Lelouch with another sharp thrust that makes him choke on his gasp. “I think you -“

_Thrust._

_“_ Kind of -“

_Thrust._

“Like it.”

Lelouch climaxes with the last thrust, the last bit of pleasure to drive him off of the edge he’s been teetering on since Suzaku pressed inside him. He always comes hardest when Suzaku is like this, raw and unfiltered and absolutely unrestrained, when he makes no effort to hide the arrogance he carries just from knowing that only he can do this to Lelouch.

“Oh yeah,” Suzaku says, raising his eyes from the sticky mess on Lelouch’s belly and the bunched-up hem of his skirt back to Lelouch’s, meeting his gaze as he smiles that _damnable_ smile, that one that’s sweet as sugar but so _goddamn_ infuriating at the same time. “I think you kind of like it.”

Lelouch huffs impatiently, all too aware of the still very hard cock inside of him, all too aware of the fact that he can practically _feel_ Suzaku’s blood rushing through his veins, can almost feel his pulse where they’re connected. The tension he’s holding in his hips is palpable, trying so hard to give his pretty wife the time he needs to calm down after he comes so he’s not so over-sensitive it’s painful but wanting so badly to hook his legs over his shoulder and pound into him until his own release.

“Of course I like it.” Lelouch says, and then to sweeten the statement, he adds: “Isn’t it normal for a wife to like everything that his husband does?”

Suzaku’s face lights up as he dips his head to kiss him, tongue slipping between his lips eagerly and inelegantly. There’s a hunger to it, desperation that Lelouch rises to meet despite the exhaustion of getting fucked. The fact that he’s already panting means nothing in the face of Suzaku wanting to kiss him like he’ll die if he can’t breathe the air from Lelouch’s lungs, if he can’t taste his mouth with his tongue as he starts to move inside of him again. When he pulls back gasping from the kiss he buries his face in Lelouch’s neck, lips moving against the skin in something like a kiss: murmured endearments, half-formed sentences lost in the wake of pleasure.

Lelouch brings his hand to the back of Suzaku’s head and tangles his fingers in his messy hair, his other hand curling protectively around Suzaku’s shoulders to pull him close, holding him tightly against him as they finish. It’s less about the pleasure, now, and more about the closeness – he knows how much Suzaku values that. Beyond the lust Suzaku harbors for him barely contained beneath the surface, there’s something else – something desperate for closeness and hungry for affection, something that Lelouch caters to whenever he can.

“Suzaku,” he says softly, lowly, knowing there’s a chance his lover might not even hear him. “I want you to come inside, Suzaku. I want you as close as possible.”

Suzaku accepts the invitation eagerly, burying himself to the hilt in one last eager thrust, nearly crying into Lelouch’s neck from the effort he’d spent on holding back his orgasm, mumbling his name. “Lelouch, Lelouch, _Lelouch_ …”

Lelouch fights to steady his shaky breathing, turning his head enough to kiss Suzaku’s temple, lips meeting sweaty curls. “Welcome home, darling.”


End file.
